


El mejor rival

by sara_f_black



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Chozen, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: Cuando Johnny propone tratar el tema de la rivalidad en sus clases conjuntas, Daniel plantea que tal vez durante su vida tuvo un mejor rival que Johnny Lawrence.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	El mejor rival

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer intento en este fandom. Se inspira en el capítulo 5 de la temporada 3 de Cobra Kai, aunque toma elementos del final de temporada. Se ubica varios años en el futuro después de la serie, Daniel ya no está casado.

Cuando Daniel visualizó un dojo en su futuro, tenía que admitir que lo imaginaba muy diferente. Definitivamente, no incluía paquetes de comida chatarra en la basura, ni latas de cerveza ni mucho menos, a Johnny Lawrence en un escritorio al otro lado del suyo. 

Por supuesto, su idea inicial de dojo había quedado muy atrás. Era de otra época, cuando era un hombre casado con una hija adolescente y uno apenas dejando la niñez. Cuando el Valle se había visto bajo más amenaza que nunca. Nada más habría provocado aquella inusual alianza que nació para ser provisional. 

Y sin embargo… Esto no había terminado. Al contrario. 

—Podríamos hacer una clase centrada en el rival. Cómo medirlo, enfrentarlo… 

Todavía tenían que discutir los temas que iban a desarrollar en sus clases. En todo ese tiempo, la extraña fusión de sus estilos no se había consolidado. Al contrario, no paraba de evolucionar a partir de sus diferentes choques, como todo un sistema de pesos y contrapesos que no terminaba. 

Al inicio, Daniel no tenía un escritorio ni oficina en Miyagi-Do, pero en algún momento terminaron por establecer una oficina allí. Aún recuerda cuando Johnny tuvo que cambiar la vieja máquina que había llegado arrastrando consigo y tuvo que enseñarle a utilizar una computadora con algo más que Windows XP. 

Sin embargo, ahora estaba muy acostumbrado a quedarse allí trabajando con Johnny hasta tarde más de una vez. Parte de su trabajo era el planeamiento de las sesiones. La idea solía nacer ahí y terminar sobre el piso del dojo. Practicando los movimientos. Por lo general. 

—¿Quieres que les hablemos sobre rivales? —era imposible sacar el tema de la rivalidad y permanecer impasible, no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante la idea de ellos dos hablando justamente de ese tema. 

Johnny se recostó en la silla con seguridad. 

—¿Te da miedo? Después de todo, sabemos mucho de rivalidad. —Conocía el tono que estaba usando, lo estaba provocando— Te encanta hablar del pasado, ¿no? Puedes contarles de cómo fue enfrentarme en el torneo del 84. 

Nunca iba a perdonarle las cosas que le había contado a sus primeros estudiantes sobre su época de adolescentes. Siempre que podía lo sacaba a colación. Pero después de todo, Daniel tenía sus razones para hablar con Miguel Díaz más allá del karate. 

Lo que pasaba con los juegos de provocación era que podían jugar los dos. 

—Pareces muy seguro de que serías del rival del que elegiría hablarles. 

Ah. El comentario obtuvo justamente la reacción que esperaba. Johnny alzó ambas cejas. Aquello era justo como ir a pescar. Su presa acababa de picar el anzuelo. 

—¿De quién les hablarías, entonces, eh? ¿Vas a decir que tuviste un rival mejor? 

Precisamente tenía uno en mente del que Johnny no tenía la menor idea. Sonrió, movido por la nostalgia. Realmente necesitaba volver a Okinawa. A pesar de haber estado allí tan solo en dos ocasiones, parte de su vida latía allá. Aunque habían pasado tantas cosas que no sabía cómo pondría a Kumiko al día en caso de verse de nuevo. Ahora gracias a las redes sociales no habían perdido el contacto del todo, pero tampoco la mantenía al día sobre todo lo que sucedía en su vida. 

—Se puede decir, sí. Pero tú puedes hablarles del torneo del 84 —le ofreció, fingiendo que iba a dejar el tema. 

Tenía muy claro que Johnny no lo iba a dejar pasar. 

—Espera, ¿quién? —Por un momento pudo ver cómo Johnny recordaba a Mike Barnes y lo descartaba, sabía que no sería él quien trajera ese nombre a colación—. Conozco a todas las personas con las que peleaste. 

Daniel sonrió al escucharlo y se permitió copiar su posición relajada en la silla.

—No, no a todos. Este rival lo enfrenté en Okinawa. 

Johnny parpadeó, como si necesitara unos segundos para procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. O para ubicar el lugar en el mapa. 

—¿Okinawa? No participaste en ningún torneo en… Okinawa, o donde sea, nunca peleaste fuera del Valle. No trates de presumir inventando cosas. 

Había muchas cosas de su vida que Johnny no sabía. Pasaron muchos años sin saber nada el uno del otro antes de que Cobra Kai los hiciera cruzarse de nuevo el uno con el otro. 

Él también desconocía muchas cosas sobre la vida de su compañero. Que pudieran hablar sin parar no quería decir que fuera sobre el pasado. Daniel tenía la capacidad de hablar por horas de cualquier tema y Johnny de molestarlo o confrontarlo por lo que fuera el mismo tiempo. 

Pero suponía que llegaría el día de hablar de aquello. Por qué no ese día en particular. 

—No fue un torneo. Chozen quería matarme. De hecho me golpeó bastante más que tú y metía bastante más miedo. 

Si había algo que Johnny odiaba, era las comparaciones donde salía perdiendo. Se levantó de un solo golpe y se acercó a su escritorio. Daniel podía anotar ese movimiento como un punto a su favor. 

—¿Matarte? No seas dramático. 

Daniel suponía que sin haber estado allí, era difícil de entender. Entrecruzó los dedos de las manos mientras giraba la silla para quedar de frente a él en su nueva posición.

—¿Ves? Sería una historia más interesante. Como rival era mucho más difícil. Creía que había deshonrado su nombre y tenía que matarme para restaurar su honor. Me retó frente a toda una aldea y me pegó una paliza. 

A su pesar, Johnny parecía realmente interesado en la historia aunque quisiera fingir lo contrario. Daniel, mientras tanto, se esforzaba por sonar casual. 

—No me voy a creer esas estupideces, Larusso. Sigues vivo. 

Daniel había vivido un miedo real en aquella ocasión, pero ahora, una vez solucionadas las cosas con Chozen, podía recordarlo de una manera muy diferente. 

—Porque gané, John. Qué creías. —Era consciente de que su respuesta ameritaba la expresión de reproche por presumido que Johnny le regaló a cambio. —Dije que era mejor rival, no que me hubiera ganado. 

Johnny se sentó en el borde del escritorio, del mismo lado que estaba Daniel, y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, con las mangas arremangadas. 

—Que te den, Larusso. Dices que era mejor por decir. 

Daniel lanzó una mirada al reloj en la pared. Estaba anocheciendo ya, pero todavía no era hora de la cena. Podían prolongar un poco la conversación aunque no había mucho más que decir. 

—Chozen era realmente muy fuerte y difícil de enfrentar. Además, es de formación Miyagi-Do, lo que lo hace un rival bastante interesante. 

Sospechaba que estaba llegando al límite de Johnny, quien torció el gesto al escucharlo como si aquello fuera lo más indignante o estúpido que había escuchado. O ambas cosas. 

—¿Y qué pasó con este gran rival? No me voy a creer que lo mataste. 

Daniel rió porque, por supuesto que Johnny sabía perfectamente que la historia no terminaría así. Había estado presente en más de una ocasión extrema en que podría haber llegado a ese resultado, pero Daniel nunca había tenido en él lo de matar a alguien. 

—Gané. No volví a verlo hasta que volví a Okinawa años después. Me llevó a ver paisajes, nos reconciliamos y compartimos secretos de Miyagi-Do. —Sonrió, recordando aquel fabuloso día en medio de un año infernal—. ¿Ves, Johnny? No siempre las rivalidades son tan difíciles de superar. 

Tenía que admitirlo, le gustaba mucho meterse con Johnny. Siempre le había gustado, desde el colegio, provocarlo hasta asegurarse de hacerlo saltar. 

—Ah, porque estás particularmente molesto de cómo se resolvió la nuestra, ¿no? —Saltó de inmediato, incorporándose. Se alejó del escritorio, inclinándose sobre la silla de Daniel, invadiendo su espacio personal. Nunca había tenido ningún respeto por ese concepto—. A que esto no lo hizo mejor… Daniel. 

Sonrió cuando lo sintió tomarlo de la camisa, pero rápidamente Johnny le borró la sonrisa con un beso de esos que quitaban el aliento. Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba de pie, atrapado entre los brazos de Johnny, quien estaba sonriendo de forma presumida. 

—A que ese “Chosen” no es mejor en esto, ¿verdad? —le provocó. 

Daniel rió ante la pregunta y se apresuró a sacar de su mente esa imagen mental porque realmente no la necesitaba. 

—Lo siento, Johnny, no tengo información para comparar… 

Soltó una carcajada cuando la respuesta que obtuvo fue verse arrastrado hacia el dojo. Perfecto. Ese día el planeamiento de lecciones terminaría en el suelo del dojo pero no necesariamente con una práctica de pelea. 

Estaba seguro de que Johnny al final iba a ganar la comparación de mejor rival. Pero este argumento precisamente no pensaba exponérselo a la clase. Realmente para efectos didácticos, le sería más práctico hablar de Chozen.


End file.
